Under the Darkness
by Takara yume
Summary: "Giotto was considered a problem child ever since he was a kid, He didn't get along with anyone; be it his parents, relatives, even his neighbors, what's worse, is that he fell in love with the one person that he could never have."
1. Prologue

A/N: Ciaossu~

I neglected my writing for awhile so I don't know if my writing style is still the same as before. But I'll do my best with this one! I present to you my first G27 fic~!

Genre: tragedy, angst, slice of life  
>Rated T-for now~ kufufufu~<p>

This is mainly Giotto-centric but of course I'll add as much G27 as the chapters allows it to~  
>Lets get this show on the road~! XDD<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue: 000<p>

12 years ago...

Giotto's POV

_A little baby angel came into our family one day..._

_I was only 6 at that time_

_still wasn't aware of my surroundings..._

Today, dad said that we were going to visit mama at the hospital. It was a silent trip, my older brother, Dino, sat at front; dad sat at the driver's seat, while I was at the back.  
>I looked over to my dad curiously...he looked very excited...I wondered why?<br>I then peered over at Dino, who seemed too bored to care as he glanced outside the window... I grunted in annoyance...  
>'No one ever tells me anything anymore'...<p>

Later on we finally arrived and went to mama's room. I was the first to get there because my dad had to do something at the information desk while Dino staggered behind.

I knocked at the door then peered inside. I saw mama but she wasn't alone...a few nurses were in the room with her...I then turned my gaze to that small bundle cradled in her arms...

My dad finally arrived with Dino... but i didn't look at them...I was still had my attention on that 'thing' in my mothers arms...

It had soft creamy white skin and a patch of light brown hair...  
>I stared at him and mama in confusion...<br>"Ara, Gio-kun and Dino-kun? your here too?" Mama suddenly said turning to our direction...  
>Dad suddenly smiled sheepishly and replied "Sorry honey...I couldn't wait to surprise them!"<p>

"Oh dear, your so silly~" Mama giggled

Dino and me looked at them confusedly...'what was going on?'

Dad then turned to look at me..." Dino...Giotto, meet your new baby brother..."  
>Dino's eyes widened while my face remained blank...<p>

That 'thing' was supposed to be my brother? He looks so weak and vulnerable! I pondered. Slowly the baby opened his eyes to reveal the most beautiful hue of brown I've ever seen. He gazed innocently back at us, as the group of adults chorused in 'awws' ...I stared at it deep in thought.

When the baby suddenly looked at me and reached out as if wanting to be held...

That's when in thought...'_Ah...I must protect him._'

Who knew that such a little creature could be so troublesome in the future...?

End of prologue

* * *

><p>AN: well? How was it? Sorry if it was too short... I hope I didn't do too badly. Tell me what you think about this story. I appreciate constructive criticism~ Ja-ne~!


	2. Chapter 1 Dread

Chapter 1 -Dread-

~Present time~

Giotto's POV

I never did understand school plays...why do people work so hard to present them only to be criticized? And when they only gave stress and pressure for the students while the teachers just ranted away by our every mistake. It's not that I hate plays...but I don't exactly love them either.  
>Why, you ask?<p>

~flashback~

Kindergarten

We were asked by our teachers to head off into the covert court (A.K.A- gym). We were asked to line up by section and sit down. Everything was very much uneventful and I found myself bored as always. so instead I ignored the teachers and turned my attention towards my noisy classmates chatting away, talking about some random anime they watched last night, uninterested with the topic I turned away and gazed at the drifting clouds they were so lucky...I thought bitterly...they get to be free, just drift by and avoid anything...

I turned my attention back at the teachers hoping to get some sort of entertainment...

apparently the teachers have begun calling a select few of students and those mentioned stood up and proceeded elsewhere...heard something about the library...pictures...yup. Boring.

I began to gaze back at my surroundings finally stopping to stare at the beautiful sky...

-until my name was called.

"Huh?" I said snapping back to reality...

Recalling what I heard earlier and hoped my intuition was right I stood up, and went to the library for picture taking I guess? Truth be told. I was right.

The teacher didn't yell at me for not paying attention or not following instructions. And so I made my way to the library and had a group photo w/ some of my chosen classmates. What I didn't know was...what was all this for?

I found out later when the teachers handed out these manuscripts for the roles of a play. Titled" the small friend".

I blinked curiously...'OK...what am I supposed to do with this?' I scanned through the pages and found my name on the MAJOR roles...

Apparently I'm a lead character known as Christan...'No way...' I thought. I didn't know if I should be proud or annoyed. The days of rehearsal came by like a flash and for some weird reason I got to memorize all my lines perfectly. Probably because English was my best subject, I thought smugly. 'Ha ha...better not get carried away now...'

Eventually the day for the school's play came and we were all feeling a mix of anxiety and sheer determination to perform the best amongst the other sections.

Before any of that, I probably didn't mention it but...my crush, happens to be one of my co-stars playing the role as Louise.

But she was paired with another boy playing the role as John.

I was particularly annoyed and a bit...dare I say it? Jealous of the guy. Having to practice lines with Louise would be wonderful, after all Louise had long silky raven black hair and had an adorable smile, she had fair white skin and had an air of maturity around her as well as approachable. She stood out amongst all the girls in school. Even though we were just kindergartners I couldn't help but fall for her, just a little bit though.

Anyways it was our sections turn to perform; the story was about an alien heiress named Ima of a planet far away, under attack by an invading enemy planet. And before they knew it...war had begun on both planets and Ima was forced to leave for her safety under the strict orders of her parents while they stay behind.

Though not wanting to leave her parents and country behind, reluctantly she did as she was told.

Ima arrived at many different planets, one had genius humanoid-like beings who only cared for science and learning, another where it was filled with self-centered girl beings that ignored her, Ima left again to search for another planet in high hopes of finally being able to rest...but not one... took her in.

Ima was beginning to be really tired...finally she arrived at earth. That's where we come in, there she received the love, hospitality and friendship she was looking for, after awhile she then learns that her planet as won the war and her parents were safe. She went back home as she waved goodbye to her new friends.

It all went out smoothly, from the spaceships, costumes and props and our acting. Except for a scene when my partner playing the role as Minmie, tripped over among the stage wires while we were doing a scene on set. Luckily the audience didn't mind some comic relief and we were still well-received.

Backstage I saw everyone congratulating each other for a job well done. Then I saw that dude again hugging w/ Louise. Annoyed, I waited for them to finish and as she left I walked over to him and promptly stomping on his foot. He yelped as I muttered an apology making it look like an accident then feeling satisfied as I left.

Then...it was announced...OUR section had won for the best performance. I felt proud as one by one we were called on stage to bow. Everyone applauded as we all made a group bow...

That was the first time I felt so accomplished. I looked to my side and saw John and Louise holding hands as they bowed. It was also my first unrequited love or should I say failed romance?

They then left together with their parents once everything had finished, my own parents eventually came to get me and congratulated me along with my older brother, Dino.

I forced out a smile, ignoring the sharp pang at my heart as we left and drove out to celebrate.

'Everything will be back to normal soon enough...right?' I always thought to myself.

Oh how I wished so.

~end of flashback~

Apparently life was so simple back then.  
>If only I could keep forgetting things as unimportant at that easily...<br>my parents never did saw through my reassuring smiles or my usual poker face.

Nope. I hid it all too well.

~End of Chapter 1~

-  
>AN: Thank you for the reviews~! I'm glad you like the story despite me having bad grammar, I'm really sorry! But I will still do my best! Chapter 3 will be updated soon enough~


	3. Chapter 2 Tears

Chapter 2 - Tears-

~kindergarten~

It was finally recess, and G. and I proceeded to our usual spot by the stairs located near our classrooms.

G. is my childhood friend; he is also my classmate and bus mate. He has crimson red hair and deep red eyes. G. is whom I considered my best friend, and although we don't have a lot in common, we were really close, almost inseparable.

He doesn't follow the school dress code and always wore his uniform in his preferred style, he also doesn't listen to anyone who orders him around; I admired that thing about him. G. is also short-tempered and quite violent despite his cool demeanor, but there is another side to him that many people don't know or just overlook.

Not only is he easy to anger but he is also easily flustered, he is fun to tease and would blush easily. G. has his brash moments but in fact he's really calmer than me. He thinks before he acts, unlike me who usually resorts to violence...well that was the old me anyways... G. is a loyal friend of mine and he looks out for me. We always played games together too. Like me, he wasn't much of a people person and so we enjoyed each others company despite what the other kids say.

We were who we were...

And no one could change that...

Only we could decide that for ourselves...

Anyways we were just there minding our own business; eating in a comfortable silence, when one of our classmates, a boy whose name I don't recall, approached us.

We glanced at him warily.

And another thing me and G. both share, we were both very cynical at such a young age.

The said boy just ignored our questioning looks and sat down in between us, interrupting our 'together' time.

I was the first to speak.

"Hey. Go away. We're eating." I said.

The boy just continued on playing his toy car as if he didn't hear me.

I felt a nerve twitch.

G. was then the next to speak.

"Hey. you. Didn't you hear him? Get lost." G. said sharply.

The boy just looked at him tauntingly before going back to playing.

I was starting to get really annoyed now, while G. inwardly sighed.

I twitched at this boy's persistence in trying to get on our nerves. He was either that brave or just plain stupid.

G. felt my inner anger meter rising and said "Giotto, wait calm down-!"

Too late, I took the idiot's 'precious' toy car and broke it.

The boy looked too stunned to even speak.

'Hah. He deserved it.' I thought immaturely. G. inwardly face-palmed as the other boy glared took one of the parts of his broken toy car, and waved it threateningly at me.

"Do that again and I'll poke your eye with this." He taunted.

I stood up confidently. "See if you can try." I replied challengingly.

"Giotto, think about what you're saying." G. whispered.

I smiled confidently though. So sure of myself, that the boy was too coward to do it.

Only to be proven wrong.

Pain. I felt pain in my right eye.

Luckily there's no wound, just a light poke I suppose; but either way it hurt. I covered my right eye protectively and tried to glare at the boy. The said boy was about to run away before anyone else sees what happened. The coward.

But G. was faster and called out to the nearest teacher -since we were near the classrooms- our H.R teacher came out and once G. explained what had happened, she took the other boy away in order to give him a proper punishment.

The boy glared at me as he was taken by the angry teacher.

I smirked at him victoriously. Somehow in my own childish way, thought that I won the fight-

-When G. bonked me on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I pouted as I nursed my head.

G. gave me a stern glare that only unhappy adults were supposed to make.

"Never. Do that again." He demanded while glaring.

I tried to stifle a giggle over G.'s funny reactions and nodded.

"Yes, mommy~." I chimed then continued on eating my recess.

I could already see G.'s cheeks turn red without even looking at him; as he burst into a fit of angry protests.

G. was really fun to tease.

I then felt my smile fade and brought my hand up to my right eye.

'Ah...it stings...'

G. had stopped ranting and gave me a concerned look. I felt his worry and gave him a forced smile.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine."

"...Giotto." G. muttered seriously.

As usual G. can see through my lie.

"geez...can't I get away with it for once..?" I half-joked.

My smile faded once more and I looked at him pleadingly and muttered something softly.

G. looked at me, a face filled with concern but nodded in understanding.

"OK I won't, but you have to promise that you'll go to the clinic." he replied.

I nodded knowing full well that I could count on him to be trusted.

The bell finally rang and we both finished our snacks quickly and headed to our classroom.

G. shot me a glance before smiling; I gave a soft smile back.

The words I said echoing in my head.

'Please don't tell.'

I closed my eyes and inwardly sighed.

'There's no need for my parents or anyone else to be concerned about this...'

'Something like this... is nothing...' I thought as I felt the sting in my eye coming back...

But it wasn't from the pain or a wound.

No...It was tears...

End of chapter 2

A/N: and yet another chapter finished~! Ahh...again it is too short...almost like drabbles...sorry. The length of the chapter depends on how I write the sequence of events, so some may turn out long some short. Hehe... Yosha~~! G. finally made an appearance! And Giotto's beginning to show his vulnerable side. Don't worry he'll be happy soon~  
>thank you for your kind reviews~ hmmm and regarding Tsuna, He'll show up soon~<p>

No spoilers~ anyways chapter 3 -Doubt-is up next~!


	4. Chapter 3 Doubt

~Chapter 3~ Doubt

~Present time~

Rumors, ghosts, spiritual encounters, I didn't believe in any of that even as a kid.

Although, now I'm not sure if they're real or not anymore...  
>for a few incidents had given me a few ideas whether '<em>they<em>' might actually exist...

~Incident 01~

We were in the classroom and our next subject was P.E.

While waiting for the teacher, we use that time to change into our P.E. uniforms.

Some of my classmates had already went to the first floor C.R (Our floor), while the others just waited for them to finish in the classroom.

Me? I was already in my P.E. uniform when I came t school.  
>So there I was, waiting boredly for the teacher to arrive. I rested my head onto my armchair, feeling sleepy...<br>when a classmate of mine approached me. Her name I could not recall, as usual, but I knew her.

She had shoulder-length black hair, dark brown eyes and tannish skin. I also noticed she had a small group of our classmates behind her. I looked up.

"What is it?" I asked bluntly.  
>"Um...Sawada-kun...can you please go with us to the C.R. to change?" She asked nervously.<br>The others behind her looked at me expectantly.  
>I thought for awhile, staring at her blankly.<br>When it came to me.  
>'Ahh... so that's it...' I thought.<p>

You see, there's this rumor going around, about the school's first floor C.R., the third cubicle to be exact...was haunted.  
>Some claimed that they saw people getting locked in, when they didn't even lock it.<br>Some felt being watched when no one was even in the other cubicles.  
>So everyone, when changing, avoided going in that cubicle as much as possible.<p>

'So she's their representative on persuading me?'

Apparently, their asking me to come along with them because I didn't believe in those stuff, which classified me as brave or dependable in their eyes.

I sighed. 'Good grief...'  
>"alright, I see how it is...I'll go with you guys then." I replied.<br>I sweatdropped at my classmates sudden relief and bright smiles directed towards me, the tense aura also seemed to have died down.  
>"Were they really that scared?' I thought.<p>

Once we arrived, as expected all the cubicles were occupied.  
>Except...<br>The third cubicle.

I felt my classmates shudder, their previous fear coming back.  
>"Don't worry, I'll guard the door from outside." I reassured.<br>They smiled gratefully and decided to all go in together, so no one would be harmed.  
>After some quick changing, the problem started to arise.<br>I heard their panicked voices inside the cubicle.

"What's wrong?" I asked urgently.  
>"T-the door's locked! It w-won't open!" The girl from earlier panicked. "But we didn't even lock it!"<br>I tried kicking the door, but it was no use. It did not open.  
>I thought hard. 'Should I get help?'<br>I quickly dismissed the thought as it came.

'There's no time for that. Something might happen while I'm gone and I don't want that.'

Their panicked voices soon got louder, it turned into screaming and crying.  
>A classmate even went as far as crawling underneath the little space under the door just to get out.<br>I decided to try again, one more time, I used my elbow this time.  
>I focused all the force that I could and slammed it into the door.<p>

_-SLAM-_

_It worked. it actually worked! the door opened._

My classmates and I ran outside the C.R. and went back to the classroom, exhausted. Not one of us wanting to experience something like that again.

By the end of the day, some of my classmates thanked and hugged me for helping them get out.  
>I just forced a smile in return. "No problem." I replied.<p>

While others still remained in shock and quietly went home.

As I went to the bus with G. I couldn't help but think 'So stuff like that _does _happen...'  
>"So was the rumor really true about the third cubicle?" G. suddenly piped in.<br>I shrugged. "Probably."  
>When we arrived at our bus, one question bothered me.<p>

'So how _did_ it get locked by itself?'  
>The simple thought of it creeped me out.<p>

~Incident 02~ Grade 04

It was dismissal time in my new school and the bus had yet to arrive.

Mostly everyone had gone home, the sun was close to setting, but me and my busmates remained in the school...  
>We were the only ones left save for the guard and a few staff members.<p>

As usual I was dead bored upon waiting for the school bus. I sat on this metal bars on which the guard kept telling me not to sit on. The guard gave up eventually knowing full well that it was no use against me.  
>Two of my busmates remained, waiting with me by the entrance gate, while the other few decided to roam around.<br>A new friend of mine, Lampo, came towards me and asked if I could accompany him to the restroom.  
>I refused quickly. "No way." I teased.<br>"The bus might suddenly arrive then leave us... I don't wanna end up sleeping in school."

Lampo gave out a childish whine and a pitiful look.  
>"But I reeeeaaaally need to goooo."<br>'Then go already."  
>"B-but I don't wanna go alone..."<br>"Scared?" I teased.  
>"Yes!"<p>

I sweatdropped. "Hmmm...I dunno..." I replied hesitantly. "Why don't you ask him?" I said, pointing to our high school busmate. "I already did. He said no."  
>I sighed and felt my eye twitch.<br>"How about you play rock paper scissors? Loser accompanies me." Lampo tried.  
>I gave him a look.<br>"Pleeease...I really need to gooo..."  
>"Alright, alright..." I muttered as approached the Highschool student and explained the dilemma.<br>Luckily for Lampo, he agreed.

So as it turns out.  
>I lost.<br>'Of course...' I thought bitterly as I walked with Lampo to the nearest restroom.  
>Lampo was two years younger than me. He had light green hair and eyes. And I know its not my business but I always wondered if that was his natural hair color. Lampo had an air of maturity around him, he even acts like an adult on a whim. Although he is actually a wimpy, crybaby, coward.<br>But a good friend nonetheless.

We finally arrived at the C.R. and he rushed into the nearest cubicle.  
>As expected no one was there with s. Just empty stalls.<br>Bored, I decided to fix my hair in front of the mirror, trying to make it look presentable when suddenly...  
>A creepy old-woman like voice saying the name "Michael." echoed in the very depths of the restroom.<br>I felt chills down my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck stood at its end, and I had goosebumps all over my arms.

Lampo immediately came out afterwards, giving me the same horrified look I had...If not, then paler.  
>Slowly he asked. "W-was that you Giotto?"<br>I shook my head. "It was you, right...?" I asked hoping he would stop joking.  
>Lampo just gave me a scared frown and shook his head, no.<p>

Realization hit us and before we knew it we we ran away from the C.R as quickly as our legs could and learned that the school bus had just arrived.  
>'We made it.'<br>We were both panting heavily and some of our busmates wondered on why we were so pale but dismissed the thought.

'What a creepy way to end the day.' I thought.  
>Still I couldn't help but think back and wonder...<br>If we were the only ones in the restroom...  
>Then who made that voice?<p>

Maybe there are things in this world better left unanswered.

~End of Chapter 3~

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, this was longer than expected. Ugh...it kinda gave me chills... Anyways hope that it wasn't too boring for you. Chapter 4 Emotions is up next~ Btw Thank you for your kind reviews~ Oh and guess who's _finally_ showing up at the next chapter~

Tsuna: Ne, Taka-  
>Me: Get back in the cellar! It's not your turn yet! *push*<br>Tsuna: Ooof-*falls* Hiiiie! It's dark in here!  
>Me: Giotto you go in with him.<br>Giotto: Alright.  
>Tsuna: Giotto! W-where are you touching!<br>Giotto: Your hand.  
>Tsuna:Hiiie! That is not my hand! That is definitely <em>NOT<em> my hand!  
>Me: R&amp;R please~<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 Emotions

A/N: Sorry if my updates are getting slower and slower….I guess I'm just not into it lately… Anyways this chapter is pretty short for it's only an introductory chapter for Tsuna and about Giotto's relationship with his family. Oh and Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts~ I'll do my best to make this better!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 ~ Emotions~<p>

October 14 was the day I became an "Onii-chan."

I would never forget that day when the little angel arrived into our lives.  
>Dino, who was usually inexpressive, quickly became attached to him.<p>

Apparently, he was a sucker for cute things. And as far as looks go, you won't believe that this handsome, cool-looking guy is actually very clumsy and would trip even on a flat surface!

Mama became more lively and energetic around the house, always cooing on how adorable and cute her little Tsu-chan was.

Dad would always make time after work to call and ask how Tsuna was doing. Even I was affected by the arrival of this baby.  
>In our family it seemed to me that I was always the odd one out.<br>The black sheep.  
>And I didn't get along with any of them. Not my mom, not my Dad, not Dino or even my relatives. There's no quarreling or anything like that.<p>

But I always kept my distance…

Dad would always try to cheer me up, which got annoying after awhile. Endless chatter was never a way to cheer me up.

Mama always reassured me, but I didn't know if any advice of hers helped.  
>Dino and I weren't exactly buddy-buddy. I don't know why but, he just seems to hate my existence ever since I could remember. I still don't know what I could've done to cause such dislike towards me.<p>

At least with Tsuna around, I could begin a fresh start.  
>I'd be a good brother to him.<br>But of course, things didn't always go according to plan.

For some reason, when I'm around him and try to be friendly, he would just burst out crying. I didn't mind at first thinking that he was just getting used to me but as the days progressed, the crying became frequent until it made my parents and Dino suspicious that I was making Tsuna cry on purpose.

Of course not! I just! I was just…!  
>But they ignored my excuses and my words just fell on deaf ears.<br>I left the room dejectedly, after awhile I came back thinking they weren't mad at me anymore…  
>I peeked through the small crack at the door.<br>And I saw them.

They were all so happy without me there.  
>Dino was holding Tsuna and they were smiling, mama and dad cooed at how a good "Onii-chan" Dino was.<p>

Jealousy surged within me and before I knew it…It turned to something else.  
>I looked one last time, my eyes landing on that small bundle cradled in Dino's arms.<p>

I glared at him.  
>My childishness was getting the best of me.<p>

Everything seemed to center around him.  
>It was always about him!<p>

Dino, mama and dad were supposed to smile like that with me! Not you, idiot!

Dino…I wanted him to be nice to me too…  
>I felt hurt, unloved, annoyed and betrayed.<br>It was then I decided that I hated him.  
>I hated Tsuna.<p>

Hate.

Tears stung my eyes as I locked myself in my room, refusing anyone that wanted to come in. 'These emotions…  
>They're so confusing…' I thought as I buried my head on my pillow.<p>

Although it was hopeless from the start,  
>I knew it would never work out…<br>I would never be a good Onii-chan…

To that cute baby,

What's more is…  
>Tsuna was the last person I wanted to hate.<p>

_Five years later_

Tsuna would always wonder… why Giotto nii-san was always so mean to him. He would call him annoying, a suck-up, attention seeker and even a crybaby. Tsuna would always feel sad, because it wasn't his intentions if the other saw him that way…

He was being annoying just cause he was persistent on wanting to play with Giotto to get to know him better and they could be friends. A suck-up for he thought that if he showed Giotto that he was a good brother and son then maybe he'd like him. An attention seeker cause he simply wanted Giotto to notice him, like him and even become friends. And a crybaby for it hurt. It hurt to be hated and not accepted, to be disliked by your own brother no matter how hard you tried.

Meanwhile, Giotto would yell at him for being annoying but the truth was he wanted to play… He just didn't know how to reply, and Tsuna's constant insisting did not help and only pressured him, he wasn't used to it…to socializing…  
>So he ended up yelling at the boy before walking away.<p>

He called him attention seeker for he thought that he was stealing his family away from him by acting all cute and lovable unlike him who was an introvert, it made him feel insecure and so he thought that the boy was happy to get all the attention till everyone forgot that he existed.

A suck-up because he knew no one could be that nice. No one would go through all that trouble to help around the house at such a young age; no one was kind enough to be friends with him even though he avoided or yelled at him, and NO ONE could ever be that generous and accepting. It bothered him on how warm and fuzzy he felt when Tsuna tried to socialize with him.

He didn't know these feelings…  
>He didn't want these feelings…<br>It felt strange and so he dismissed it as something annoying and bothersome.

And he would call him a crybaby when the other would simply burst into tears even though it tore him inside out to see the boy cry.  
>He hated to show weakness…<br>Tsuna needed to know the pains in life like he did.

Although he didn't want the other to go through what he did.

He felt torn from being the good Onii-chan that he promised to be or be the mean bully.

So whenever Tsuna would cry he would act as if it didn't bother him.  
>Like he deserved it,<br>He would act cool and ignore the child's pained feelings.  
>He tried not to care or let it get to him…<br>But the thing was'  
>It did.<br>It always _fucking_ did.

At 9:00 the Sawada family would go into their rooms, with both Tsuna and Giotto thinking of what to do for the other.

"Tomorrow, I'll apologize!" Tsuna thought optimistically.  
>"I have to apologize to Tsuna tomorrow." Giotto thought, he was feeling listless lately.<p>

As they lied down on their beds, both sighed deeply.

Both thinking the same thing'  
>'I just…wanted to be friends…'<p>

~End of Chapter 4~

* * *

><p>AN: Again I apologize for this short chapter, I tried to make it longer, I really did!

But this is as far as it's gonna get. Don't worry like I said before it's just an introductory chapter. The next chapters will be longer although the G27 development may take awhile. But not too long~ Thanks for being so patient with this~ I wanted something different for a change since most stories are too fast-paced in the development I decided to keep this one slow and realistic. Anyways Chapter 5- misunderstandings- up next~ R&R please~


	6. Chapter 5 misunderstandings

A/N: Finally updated! Sorry for the long wait~ BTW when the story is in Giotto's POV then it means that it was something of the past or him just telling the story. When its in normal POV it means that it focuses about Tsuna and Giotto. I'll also let you guys know if its present time or whatever, in the present Giotto is 18 and Tsuna is 12. And thank you all for your wonderful reviews~

Disclaimer: I Do Not own KHR blah blah...I know very late disclaimer...*sweatdrops*

* * *

><p>~Chapter 5~ Misunderstandings<p>

Back then in elementary, I was considered a problem child or a delinquent. Some would say that I had a spilt personality; I would be mischievously naughty the first then become aloof and uncooperative the next.

It bothered quite a few people cause they never figured me out, be it relatives or neighbors. It didn't matter to them even if I had high grades, going from third honors to first honors as the quarters progressed or if I was one of the most athletic students in our school. It didn't matter. To those people I'll always be an unsociable brat, a misfit, a black sheep.  
>But not to them...<p>

Yes, my best friends, G. and Asari.

You probably all know G. He was always popular among our classmates. He's usually calm but that doesn't mean you're free to make him angry...or you'll end up with a broken nose. Haha...seriously.

Asari Ugetsu on the other hand was like a soothing rain that washed away your worries, and although he was from another section, we stil found time to spend together. I hate to admit it but he's actually the most responsible in our group and looks out for me and G. He makes sure that G. doesn't lose his temper(sadly it doesn't work most of the time) and lifts my spirit up when I'm down. He's a carefree type of person who always smiles cheerfully and someone you just can't not like.

Like G. he is also well-known, but for being able to get along with almost anyone and for playing the flute well.

So a few usually wonder, what's a guy like Asari hanging out with me and G? It's a long story actually, but to make it short, we just did. No one could stop that from happening, and like G., Asari had also developed an undying loyalty towards me after the 'incident' and vice versa.

Now Asari had a younger sister...  
>Bluebell and I kind of started on the wrong foot, but eventually became good friends. She had long light blue hair and deep blue eyes, she's a little bratty sometimes but she means well.<p>

Anyways, like I said, many people found me as a problem child. Maybe I was, although I wasn't sure why?

At a young age, I was mostly the reason why our maids left, for I kept tormenting them by poking their butts with the end of a broom stick as they seeped, yelling _"CHARGE!_" or not eating my food or if I did, I spat it out-on them. And how I never listened to anything they told me to do. Yep, that _was_ me.

Well I did a lot of bad things, at a young age if I may add...  
>When i was in kindergarten I bit a highschool student's hand when he pissed me off, he cried afterwards. Another was when I roughly yanked my girl cousin's hair and dragged her on the floor, then there was a time that I humiliated my neighbor by pulling his pants down <em>(Including underwear)<em> and so on.

One unforgettable experience was when 2 of our maids quitted and ran out on us during a stormy night, not even bothering to tell our parents who were working overtime as usual. So only the 3 of us were left in the house. Dino, me, and our little brother, Tsuna, who was only 1 year old at that time.

After they left I immediately felt regret and guilty when Tsuna cried in fear as the thunder roared. Dino didn't say anyting but he looked frightened as well. At that time the words '_idiot_' kept echoing in the depths of my mind. I went too far that time...

Our parents still hadn't come home and no one was left with us. Luckilly, a relative of ours came at that exact time, our uncle, Timoteo. He came inside, worriedly claiming that he saw our 2 maids leaving in a hurry on his way here. Dino quickly tattletaled on me and I felt even more guilty of what Ihad done. Little Tsuna quickly ran up to Timoteo and hugged him, both scared and relieved.

Our uncle comforted us 3 while we waited for the storm to clear up and for our parents to come home. As expected when they did, they had looks of dissapointment on their faces after hearing what happened.

I glanced over to the sleeping Tsuna, he had fallen asleep after crying too much, and frowned as I thought to myself '_I really messed up bigtime, huh?_'.

Another incident happened quickly after that, it began when our highschool busmate asked one of us to accompany him back to school cause he forgot something. G. and I volunteered quickly for we were both very bored with nothing else left to do.

The boy gave us a look of hesitation before choosing Asari. Asari, of course, agreed and went out of the bus with the boy. Jealousy and rage quickly arose in our minds as we sat waiting. Being the immature me, I couldn't help but think _'revenge!'_ for no good cause.

So I told G. to hand me the colored glue, G. did as he was told and we put glue all over the schoolbus' seats except mine and G.'s spot, so that no one would be able to sit.  
>I inwardly chuckled at my genius.<br>G. even helped. Like I said, we were immature kids back then.

Once they returned, they were shocked and didn't know where to sit. Of course we were to blame and got scolded by the bus driver afterwards.

I pretended to seem unfazed but a small tinge of guilt left a bitter aftertaste in my mouth. It was a silent trip to our homes.

I guess what i'm trying to say is no matter what situation, whoever the cause, I always felt like the loser.

But of course it wasn't all bad since I had friends like G. and Asari by my side...  
>We stayed like that until third grade.<br>Afterwards...we had to move...

I didn't understand it then...

Why people would cry whenever the year ends. Every year it was the same I thought.  
>Same hugging.<br>Same tears.  
>Different faces.<br>I would always remain oblivious at those cherished moments of others.

It was till I had to move to a different house and school did I only realize that lonely feeling, the emptiness it felt to be away from my most cherished and probably _only _friends...

But I wondered as we left...  
>Why didn't I shed not a single drop of tear?<p>

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Giotto was just on his way to Tsuna's room to apologize and felt a bit anxious as he neared the door.

_Knock. Knock._

"_Hai_?" Came his little brother's voice.

Giotto opened the door and saw the little munchkin playing with his blocks, alone. _Good_.  
>The brunette seemed occupied on his playing that he didn't bother to notice on who was at the door.<p>

"Tsuna..." His voice came out rather shaky.

The brunette turned around and his honey brown eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"G-Giotto-nii?"

"Uh...yea..." Great now he felt embarrassed for no reason. He was also a little surprised, at first he expected the boy to be frightened of him and cry, instead the younger's eyes sparkled in delight as he smiled cutely at the blonde.

"Does Giotto-nii need something?" He asked politely with that oh so adorable stare. The boy was brimming with enthusiasm as he got up from whatever he was doing and waddled up towards him.

Giotto felt his cheeks heat up from the stare his brother was giving him and he swore that he could see sparkles just a second ago.

"Uhm...about-"

"Hey Tsuna, I'll play with you today~" Dino suddenly interrupted. He grinned before pulling Tsuna along, and glared at Giotto as they passed by him.  
>Giotto frowns at this, and sighed inwardly.<br>'I knew it was useless...'

But then Tsuna stops from being dragged by the other blonde.  
>"Eh? Tsuna-"<br>"Dino-nii should go ahead, Giotto-nii still has somethin' to tell Tsu-chan!" Tsuna beams as he skips back to Giotto.

Dino was a little shocked, frowns a bit that Tsuna chose Giotto over him, before leaving. Giotto then took that as a cue to start apologizing before he was interrupted again.

"About yesterday...forget about the things I said...I..err...didn't mean them, I was just teasing..." The blonde stated awkwardly. It wasn't much of an apology but that's as good as it's gonna get.

Although Tsuna smiles brightly at this, he was happy that he didn't do anything wrong and so he ran up to the blonde and hugged him tightly.

Giotto was startled, his face heated up some more while his heart thumped loudly in his chest. All the while, Tsuna nuzzled his face on Giotto's chest affectionately.

"Tsu-chan is glad that Giotto-nii isn't mad at Tsu-chan!"

Giotto although hesitant, returns the hug awkwardly. He was worried that he was mad at him? This boy was just too nice for his own good. Dino then reappears and Giotto immediately lets go of Tsuna before shoving him away hastily but not too rough.

Tsuna blinks innocently wondering if he had done something to upset his brother.  
>"Dino's waiting for you, you should go already." The blonde states with crossed arms and glaring at nothing in particular. Tsuna giggles at this. He finally understood. All this time he thought Giotto hated him but he was just really shy. Mama was right!<p>

Tsuna nodded cheerfully before smiling once more.  
>"Let's go, Tsuna."<br>"Hai!"

The brunette ran back to the taller blonde' side. Dino then leaves with Tsuna but not before glaring at Giotto yet again only this time, Giotto shot his own glare back. Once the two had left Giotto couldn't stop the smile that dared crept on his face, he covered it with a hand as his heart thumped loudly.

_"Idiot.." _He mutters.

Tsuna was just too sweet...  
>Tsuna was just like a ball of sunshine...<br>A ray of hope in Giotto's eyes.

He was glad that the misunderstanding was cleared up, in it's own weird way...  
>Maybe...he still had a chance on becoming a good 'Onii-chan'...<br>And for once in many nights, Giotto had slept peacefully with a small smile lingering on his face.

~End of Chapter 5~

* * *

><p>AN: Again, sorry for the lateness...I have no good excuse! Nyahahah! *shot!*  
>Anyways I'm glad that Giotto is happy for once~ yea for Tsuna~ unfortunately...it gets sadder...Anyways comments, suggestions and constructive criticism are both helpful and highly appreciated~ they let me know if you're liking this or not~ so R&amp;R please~<p> 


End file.
